A Friendly Little Wager
by alherrin
Summary: K-Mart's friendly wager with Alice ends up leading to more than the girl could have ever imagined.


_A/N: So this was definitely a challenge to write, but like I said, I love a good challenge. I hope I was able to do your fantasy justice. If not, there's always next time ;-)_

_Warnings: Threesome. Redcest. If you're bothered by such things, I would advise against reading._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Claire or Chris Redfield. God help the world if I did… I also don't own K-Mart, which is also probably a good thing, because the things I would make that little blonde do are illegal in at least 16 different countries…_

* * *

K-Mart watched the siblings across the mess hall. They were arguing again. Those two couldn't agree on anything. She could only imagine what it had been like for them growing up. She tried to picture a teenage Chris with a young Claire caught in a headlock. The image made her giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Alice asked with an amused expression.

K-Mart grinned. She nodded toward the Redfields. "I was trying to picture them as teenagers. I imagine things got interesting in the Redfield household."

Alice chuckled. "Who do you think would win?"

K-Mart thought about it. She immediately wanted to say Claire, just because she had seen the redhead in action, but Chris was so big and muscular…and hot. She blushed and turned away so Alice wouldn't see. "Hard to say," she mused. "I think Claire could definitely hold her own for a while, but – Chris would overpower her at some point. Especially if he got his arms around her."

Alice raised an eyebrow. The look on her face was confusing K-Mart a bit, as if Alice were picturing the two in a very different scenario. "Now _that_ I would pay money to see."

The thought made K-Mart blush even darker. She pictured the two wrestling around, Claire in her tank top and tight jeans, Chris shirtless, in his loose fitting tactical pants, pressing the redhead to the floor with his weight. She shook the thought as Alice chuckled again.

"I bet I could get them to spar. Care to make a friendly wager?"

K-Mart eyebrows shot up at the woman's request. She humored the woman, solely because she didn't see any chance that the older blonde would be able to talk them into it. "Terms?"

Alice grinned. "I bet Claire can kick his ass. One round. Three seconds on the floor calls the match."

"You're on!"

K-Mart watched as Alice sauntered over to the table and sat down on Claire's lap. She leaned down to whisper into the redhead's ear. Claire raised an eyebrow, but then nodded. K-Mart couldn't believe she had actually just agreed to it that easily. She shook her head and wondered what Alice had said to the redhead to get her to agree.

* * *

In the training room, K-Mart watched as Chris pulled off his shirt and boots. Claire was tying her hair back into a ponytail, while kicking off her own boots. Finally, they stood facing each other as Alice counted to three.

They came together in a clash of muscle and blunt force. Claire easily dodging Chris's attack and landing the first blow. The two jabbed and blocked and dodged for a few minutes before Claire landed a roundhouse kick to her brother's chest that sent him back a few steps.

Chris retaliated with a leg sweep sending Claire to the floor. His body was on top of hers instantly, pinning her to the floor.

K-Mart stared, noting the fact that they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat and their chests were heaving against each other with the effort of breathing. She smirked at Alice and was about to celebrate when out of nowhere Claire rocked her body up, wrapping a leg around Chris's waist and bringing her elbows hard against the bend of his arms. The older man's arms buckled and Claire used her strong leg to flip their positions, quickly taking Chris's arm between her legs and straining it until he cried out.

"One. Two. Three," Alice called out. "Looks like the winner is the fairer Redfield. Sorry Chris. Maybe next time."

Chris pushed Claire away as she tried to help him up and stormed off in the direction of their stateroom. "Uh oh, looks like I hurt his pride. I'll go talk to him," Claire chuckled taking off in the direction Chris had just gone.

Alice smirked at K-Mart. "I'll come find you for my winnings later tonight." She winked at the girl.

K-Mart shook her head. She felt slightly responsible for causing all of this, so she figured she'd help Claire calm Chris down. When she got to the Redfield's stateroom she didn't hesitate.

K-Mart pushed the door open to the stateroom that Chris and Claire shared. She should have knocked. She _never_ knocked, but this time, she definitely should have. Chris had Claire pressed up against the bathroom door. His hands were flexing against the redhead's hips, lips attacking Claire's neck. The convoy leader's arms were wrapped around her brother, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades.

She gasped.

At the noise, the Chris tore away from Claire and backed up. Two sets of eyes were drilling into K-Mart's seconds later.

Her eyes were wide. "Oh, my God. I'm – I'm so sorry. I didn't – I mean I wasn't – I mean – what?"

Claire was the first to move. She charged forward and grabbed K-Mart's shoulders painfully, blue eyes searching her own. "K-Mart. It's not what it looks like."

K-Mart nodded quickly. "Of course. I didn't think – I didn't see anything," she lied.

One look at Claire told her that the redhead knew she was lying. She glanced at Chris and he looked away, face full of shame. His bare chest was heaving and his hands twitched at his sides. She let her eyes linger on his muscular arms, roaming his broad chest and shoulders, trailing down to his perfect washboard stomach. She swallowed hard, looking back at Claire.

The redhead was regarding her curiously. K-Mart's eyes searched her face, eyes shifting between her bold stare and her red, swollen lips. The lips that were twitching into a smirk. "K," Claire whispered. "Do you have a crush on Chris?"

K-Mart could feel her face get hot. Her ears were burning. She shook her head. "No!" she denied. Eyes flickering to the older man. "I mean. Maybe? I don't know. Yes? But I – I mean I like," her eyes met Claire's again, shifting between the woman's eyes rapidly, trying to gauge her response.

Claire smiled. "But you like someone else too."

K-Mart nodded, her glance finding Claire's swollen lips again. She looked up at the redhead inquisitively. Pleadingly. "Claire," she whispered. "This is so confusing."

Claire smiled, and K-Mart felt the woman's warm hand against her face. She took a step closer to K-Mart, closing the distance. The blonde could feel Claire's fingertips grazing her ribcage before she heard the door behind her close. Then the lock sliding into place.

She looked up at Claire with wide eyes. She hoped her face wasn't betraying the terrified feelings that were racking her body.

Claire's thumb brushed across her lips and K-Mart's eyes fluttered closed. She didn't know what to expect, but she most certainly wasn't expecting the feel of Claire's lips against her own.

She gasped and the redhead's tongue drove into her mouth. She stood there, completely still, jaw hanging open as Claire's mouth attacked her own. Her arms dangled limply at her sides and her knees were starting to go weak. Finally, her brain caught up with her and she returned the kiss heatedly.

She'd never kissed a woman before. Memories of her previous kisses flashed through her mind. Her first kiss, stolen under the bleachers at a Raccoon City High football game. And more recently, Mikey's soft, but insistent lips pressed against hers as he pushed inside of her, making the nightmares around her go away for a brief moment in time. Thinking about Mikey was painful. He had been her first, and she had lost him only three weeks later.

She pushed herself against Claire, hands groping at the redhead's hips, tongue sliding against the older woman's demandingly. Claire's kiss was so different than the others. Even in the heated moment, Claire's lips were soft and pliant, her tongue not quite as forceful as Mikey's had been.

Claire pulled her away from the wall, twisting her around and urging her backward toward the bed. She never made it to the bed. Her back was pressed against a rock hard body. She gasped into the kiss as Chris pulled her hair to the side and pressed his burning lips against the skin of her neck.

Her brain overloaded. She moaned loudly and pushed back against the man, tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Claire's lips followed her and the kiss continued, even more passionately than before.

This couldn't be happening. Any second she was going to wake up in her own rack, flushed and – and _wet._ She was wet. She could feel it. She could feel the low pull in her stomach. The fire blooming inside of her was consuming her thoughts. Chris's tongue tracing the muscles of her neck. Claire's lips against her jaw. Then both mouths were gone, but she could hear the clashing of lips and teeth so close to her ear. It made her stomach drop. Chris and Claire – were kissing. Their bodies were pressed against her, on either side, and they were kissing.

And not just kissing by the sound of it, but they were devouring each other. She wanted to pull away so that she could watch what was unfolding. She wanted to see them pressing against each other. She wanted to see lips molding together, hands groping, fingernails clawing. She wanted to see Claire's chest heaving against Chris's bare one. She wanted Claire naked. Now.

She reached down and grabbed the hem of the redhead's shirt, pulling it up until she was forcing Claire to pull away from Chris and lift her arms. K-Mart pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the deck. Her eyes roved over Claire's exposed skin and she heard Chris suck in a sharp breath behind her.

Her hands went straight to Claire's breasts, cupping them, kneading them with strong fingers. Claire's low moan caused a shiver to run through her body, but it was nothing compared to the feeling that went through her when she felt Chris's cock twitch against her ass. She groaned and ground her hips backward, pressing against him.

His hands were on her hips instantly, pulling her back against him forcefully, grinding her even harder against his stiff cock. K-Mart let her head fall back against his chest, and Claire wasted no time. Her lips were at K-Mart's throat, kissing, sucking, nipping at the sensitive skin. The redhead licked at her collarbones and K-Mart groaned again. She groped at Claire's hips, pulling the woman into her.

Claire grinned into her neck, before pushing a firm thigh between K-Mart's legs.

"Oh. God. Claire," the blonde gasped. Chris's strong hands were pushing her hips forward, grinding her sex against Claire's thigh. "Ungh. Oh!" She was trying to be quiet. She didn't know who might be walking by the stateroom, but everything in her body was on _fire_.

She knew this was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be here. This was supposed to be a private moment between Chris and Claire, and her being tossed in the middle, quite literally, was just luck of the draw. She wanted to pull away and sink into the dark corners of the stateroom to watch what would have unfolded if she had never interrupted.

"Wait," she moaned.

Claire's lips halted. Chris's hand immediately stopped pushing her aching sex against Claire's thigh. The three stood there, frozen in time. No one daring to move. Finally, K-Mart pulled herself from between the two and turned to face them.

When they made no move toward one another, she took matters into her own hands. She stepped behind Claire and forced the redhead forward until her body was pinned between K-Mart and the older man.

K-Mart's hands instantly went to unhook the redhead's bra. She slid the straps from Claire's shoulders and down her arms until the bra was falling to the deck at their feet. K-Mart could see Chris's eyes roaming over his sister's chest and she grinned, pressing her lips against the smooth skin of Claire's back.

Claire's hand disappeared between her and Chris's body and K-Mart watched with rapt attention as the older man's eyes rolled back in his head. The muscles of Claire's arm were flexing as her hand moved up and down, gently rubbing against Chris's cock.

K-Mart's mouth went dry. She leaned forward and bit softly at the juncture of Claire's neck and shoulder. The redhead's low growl made sparks scatter through K-Mart's blood like the embers of a dying fire caught in a strong gust of wind.

Suddenly, Claire's body was lifted into the air and away from K-Mart. The blonde watched as Chris hefted Claire up and the redhead's legs wrapped around his waist. He spun around and the two fell onto the bed unceremoniously.

K-Mart's eyes were wide as saucers; she could feel them bulging in her head. Chris's hands were covering Claire's breasts. His fingers were tugging on her nipples as he kissed down her neck and chest.

K-Mart felt herself _flood_ as Chris took a stiff nipple into his mouth and sucked ardently. The older man's hands were unfastening Claire's belt and pushing her jeans down her legs and before K-Mart could even realize what was happening, Claire was naked.

Chris was propped up on one arm, muscles straining to keep his weight off of Claire while his other hand yanked furiously at his own belt. Finally taking pity on him, Claire reached down and undid his belt and pants, pushing them down just enough to free his cock.

K-Mart blushed as Chris's cock sprang free and bobbed against his stomach. She felt her stomach flutter at the sight of him taking it in his hand and guiding it toward Claire's entrance. She didn't watch him push in, instead, her eyes sought out Claire's face, watching the woman's eyes roll back before fluttering closed. Both siblings moaned, and K-Mart couldn't help her own small moan.

As if waking from their trance, the two looked over in her direction. Claire smiled, but Chris's face was hard. "Come here K," he said gruffly. She was panicking inside as she walked slowly toward the bed. When she was standing directly beside them, Chris's hips started to move. "Take off your clothes," he grunted.

K-Mart looked at him, shocked. "W-what?"

Chris rolled his eyes at the girl and thrust forward, hard. Claire moaned and arched forward into him. "Your clothes, K-Mart. Take them off. Now." Chris barked orders like she was one of his soldiers. She didn't dare say no to him. She pulled her shirt over her head and shrugged out of her bra. Her shoes, jeans and panties quickly followed. She stood beside them, completely bare to their wandering eyes.

Chris flipped Claire's position until the redhead was on top of him, straddling his hips. The unexpected movement caused Claire to groan, but she ground her hips down against him hard, never slowing the pace.

Chris looked at K-Mart and motioned for her to get on the bed. "Come here K. I want you to put your knees on either side of my head, and face Claire."

Her eyes went wide. Did Chris Redfield really just ask her to straddle his face? She just stood there trying to will her body to move until Chris's stern voice broke her trance. "Before I lose patience K-Mart."

She crawled on the bed and faced Claire, then very carefully, she swung a leg on the other side of Chris's head until she was straddling his face. She blushed deeply at the position, until Claire's fingers threaded through her hair and pulled her forward, crashing their lips together passionately.

She almost screamed when she felt Chris's tongue lapping at her clit, forcing its way into her, wriggling against her soft walls. Claire swallowed her cries greedily and pushed herself even more forcefully down onto Chris's shaft. The redhead pulled away, and K-Mart watched as Claire's face contorted in pleasure. Short, soft cries escaping her lips as she rode out her orgasm.

K-Mart could feel herself not far behind Claire. She could feel Chris, still thrusting inside of his sister and the thought made her go weak. When Chris groaned, exhaling hot breath against her sex, lips trembling against her clit, she lost it. She threw her head back and a low moan tore its way from her throat. Her body shook violently, muscles tensing and relaxing against her will.

The next thing she was conscious of was the feeling of her body, pressed between two rock hard walls of muscle and skin. She sighed against Claire's shoulder. She thought about everything that had just happened. She was more than a little confused by the entire situation, but she knew that Claire would walk her through it. She knew that Claire would take care of her, no matter what.

* * *

That night K-Mart sat in her room, mind wandering over the events of the day. She heard a soft knock at her door and opened it to find Alice with a giant grin on her face. "Looks like I won, K-Mart. Time to pay up."

K-Mart sighed, but led the woman over to her bed. She sat down and scooted back against the headboard before patting the bed for Alice to join her. The older woman sat on the edge of the bed and grinned.

K-Mart shook her head. "Well take off your shoes and give me your smelly old feet already," she said disgruntledly. She would _never_ bet against Claire ever again.


End file.
